


War Machine Rocks With an Ex

by Fallen_Out_Pheonix (TheDisloyalOne)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies)
Genre: F/M, FBI, Gen, Mercenaries, war machine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 05:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4048516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDisloyalOne/pseuds/Fallen_Out_Pheonix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which War Machine rocks...with an ex. </p><p>...</p><p>No but seriously, Rhodey, as War Machine, goes on a mission with an ex-wife named Angie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Angie

James Rhodes was not the type to hang on to heartbreaks. Usually he would grab a drink with his buddy Tony Stark -- you know, the genius billionaire -- and forget about it. It hadn't happened often; he didn't have a lot of time for girlfriends, as he was a colonel in the Air Force. But the few girls he had hooked up with had broken up after only a few months, saying he didn't spend enough time with them.  
But Angie had been different. He had loved her -- and she had loved him. Angelina Vacarro was a government agent; FBI or something. Rhodey had met her at a Stark Convention, where she had been assigned to protect some greedy politician. Fortunately, the politician had never showed up, and Angie got to hang out with Rhodes instead.  
They got married eight months later. By that time, Rhodes had become the hero known as War Machine, protecting U.S. skies with a Stark Industries suit of armor (it had been intended to be an Iron Man suit, but Rhodey stole it). The two of them formed a crime-fighting duo, War Machine and the Lady V, teaming up occasionally with the Avengers.  
But then Angie had left him. She just disappeared one morning without an explanation. Their small apartment got a whole lot bigger without her. It took Rhodey more than a night at a bar to get over it. In fact, he never really got over it. He tried calling her, but he only ever got voicemail.

Now, half a year later, Rhodes was on another mission. He was taking down a maniac with money, who had hired an army of mercs in body armor to overthrow Hawaii. What he wanted with it, Rhodey couldn't guess. But it was his duty to defend it, so with a sigh and quick swig of alcohol he rocketed his way to Hawaii.  
As the sun was going down, Rhodey touched down on a sandy beach near where he had detected a large group of people with firearms. He ran toward it, using his hand-thrusters to speed up, firing a rocket into the throng of goons. They turned and scattered, some taking pot shots at him.  
It was times like this, Rhodey thought as his shoulder-mounted chaingun took down a hulking brute, that he really missed Angelina.  
_Actually, it's times like anything that I miss her_ , Rhodey corrected himself. He still moped around, thinking of her at all times. Her cheerful personality, the way she threw her head back whenever she laughed, her shiny black eyes that sparkled in the light, the way her hips swayed when they danced every evening....  
_Focus_. Rhodey punched two mercenaries off his arms, then shot a missile at a pile of sand in front of several mercs working their way toward a governor's manor. The dune exploded, sending sand and sparks flying. The goons stumbled back, where they were knocked out and disposed of by Rhodey.  
He headed into the manor, taking care of two more mercs breaking in through a window. He looked around the room, heat-sensors detecting a small group sneaking up a stairway. Not on my watch, he thought. It would have taken too long to go through the halls, so he blew a hole in the roof and flew up to the second floor.  
The group of mercenaries slid to a halt when they saw the shiny silver armor striding toward them out of the darkness.  
Rhodey stopped a few feet from them. "Alright guys, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Your choice."  
A bullet ricocheted off his chest armor.  
_Why do they always choose the hard way?_  Rhodey sighed to himself, rolling his eyes. Then the goons rushed toward him, wielding knives and pistols. He kicked one, punched another, and sent tranquilizers into the rest.  
A scream split the night. Spinning, Rhodey took off down the hall, stopping in front of a door that was slightly ajar. Bursting inside, he saw two mercs -- one male, with short black hair and a goatee, and the other female, short with curly brown hair -- standing over a bed, one with a gun pointed at a fat, moustached man that Rhodey assumed was the governor. They both turned to look at Rhodey.  
"If you come any closer, we will put a bullet through this bastard's brain," the guy warned him. Rhodey stopped. "Not turn around and fly back to wherever you came from. This doesn't concern you."  
Rhodey powered down his chaingun and rockets, but didn't move. "Unfortunately, any matter of U.S. security concerns me," he replied. "It's my job."  
"You try to stop us, he ends up dead," the girl yelled, sweat trickling down her face.  
Rhodey held up his hands. "Look guys, it doesn't have to be like this. Just let him go, and we can forget this whole thing."  
In response, the guy jerked his head at his companion. She pressed the nozzle of her gun into the governor's neck.  
"Okay okay, I get it," Rhodey said, slowly backing out of the room. "But you should know that if you kill him, I'll have to take you down."  
The girl glanced nervously at her partner. "Dom, maybe we should listen to him. Let's get out while we can!"  
"No!" the man yelled. "We have to kill him, or Pablo will skin us!"  
Suddenly the window directly behind the girl exploded inward, a figure tackling her to the ground. The figure looked up, revealing caramel skin and charcoal eyes. Rhodey couldn't believe his eyes.  
"Angie?"


	2. Angie's Return

In front of Rhodey was a fairly tall, curvy woman looking to be in her thirties. She had straight black hair that nearly reached her hips. Her skin was a rich mocha color, and her eyes were the color of onyx. She was dressed in a dark blue and black combat suit, with shiny black boots that came to her knees. Rhodey recognised her instantly.  
It was indeed Angelina.  
She had a knife pressed against the back of the female merc's neck, not quite hard enough to draw blood, but just enough to keep her pinned. A smile crossed her face, the kind she had whenever she used to help Rhodey on a mission. She lived for the thrill, after all.  
"Hi there, Rhodey."  
The male merc -- Dom -- looked between the two of them. His hand snuck down to the pistol on his belt, but Rhodey, noticing, sent a small blast fron a hand-thruster, just enough to knock the gun out of his hand. Dom stumbled back, hitting the wall behind him. His female companion called out to him fearfully.  
"Dom, if we cooperate, m-maybe they'll let us off easy. Let's j-just do what they ask!"  
Dom glanced nervously at Rhodey, collapsing down the wall to land in a sweaty pile on the floor. "F-fine."  
Angie stood up, grabbing the girl by her arm. She pushed her over to Rhodey, then looked at the fat governor, still cowering in his luxurious canopy bed.  
"You okay Mr. Governor?"  
The round man sat up, shaking. "Y-yes, I believe so. I, um, I t-take it you know this man?" he asked, pointing at Rhodey.  
Rhodey spoke up. "Yes sir. We...used to be quite close." His eyes met Angie's.  
Angie stared him in the eyes, sadness seeping into them, before turning away. She put a finger to her ear, evidently activating an earpiece. "Room secure. Move in."  
Footsteps pounded up a stairway, clad in heavy boots by the sound of it. The slammed into the room, surrounding the governor's bed. They appeared to be FBI agents, and they had guns. Big guns. Rhodey recognised them as M4 Carbines.  
Dom raised his hands into the air, a look of defeat on his face. The girl looked at Angie anxiously. Angie nodded at her.  
"I'll take care of this one. Be lenient with that one." She turned to Rhodey and held out an elbow. "Shall we, Mr. Rhodes?"  
Rhodey took her arm and together, the three of them walked out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is so much shorter than the first one! I'll be working on the next part soon, and I'll post it in the next month or so. Anticipate shooting, kissing, and the one-and-only Tony Stark!


End file.
